Jabberwocky
The Jabberwocky 'is a character featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portrayed by Peta Sergeant. Biography Background The Jabberwocky finds her way into Wonderland, where she feeds on the fear of numerous inhabitants, turning entire towns full of people into prisoners of their own paranoia, causing the crazed townsfolk to destroy their own houses. Eventually, she is imprisoned in a tower by the strength of at least five-hundred men, trapped in the tower by the mystical Vorpal Blade. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Jafar seeks to form an alliance with the Jabberwocky, and goes to the tower, killing the person guarding it. Inside the tower, he meets the Jabberwocky who is pinned to a wall with the Vorpal Blade through her stomach. Jafar removes it, and the Jabberwocky, now free, suggests that Jafar hand the blade over to her. Jafar, however, decides to hold onto it. The Jabberwocky uses her abilities and gets inside Jafar's head, bringing back his fears and the memories of being drowned by his father, leaving Jafar terrified. The Jabberwocky manages to find the corpse of the last genie's previous owner, Elizabeth, and carves out her eyes before bringing them to Jafar. Jafar uses the eyes to cast a spell which allows them to discover who the current owner of the bottle is, Anastasia also known as the Red Queen. The Jabberwocky hunts Anastasia down and the two fight briefly, before the Jabberwocky takes both the bottle and Anastasia to the palace. Jafar needs Anastasia to make all her wishes, so the Jabberwocky gets inside her head and manipulates her into making her three wishes. The bottle now belongs to Jafar, who has all three genies at last. However, he is unable to break the laws of magic since the third genie, Will, does not have a heart. The Jabberwocky finds herself unable to get inside Will's head or read his fears. Jafar manages to obtain his heart and returns it to Will's body, and kills Anastasia in order to test if Will's heart is working. Will is devastated, and Jafar can now break the laws of magic. All-powerful, Jafar goes to the dungeons where the Jabberwocky is lurking. He asks the Jabberwocky what he fears, to which the Jabberwocky replies that he fears nothing. Jafar expresses that this is because he now has ultimate power, before stabbing the Jabberwocky through the stomach with the Vorpal Blade which keeps her trapped and pinned to the wall. Jafar blows out all of the candles in the dungeon, making it dark, then leaves her. After Jafar's defeat, the Jabberwocky is freed. Family/Relationships *'None known '(family) '''Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on the Jabberwock from the poem Jabberwocky, featured in Through the Looking-Glass. *Jacqueline mentioned that she had slain a fearsome beast known as the Jabberwock, but could have lied. Appearances *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Wonderland characters Category:Through the Looking-Glass Category:Characters of the Month